Death Twice as Likely
by Breeeauna
Summary: She's brought Jeremy back twice. She hopes this is the last time.


**Title: Death Twice as Likely**

**Pairing: Bonnie/ Jeremy **

**Rating: NC-17/ MATURE**

Warning: It's not a fix-it fic. I don't even attempt to correct their relationship. It's just Beremy in the woods smut because they should've had sex in the woods.

* * *

It's not the first time Jeremy dies and it's not the first time Bonnie brings him back, but that doesn't keep her heart from skipping when his stops.

Watching someone you love die will never be easy, but so much has happened since the last time she somehow thought she was immune to feeling like_ this_. He's lying on the ground skin cold to the touch when she realizes he's dead.

Jeremy is dead— _again_.

This time it's on purpose, this time she's the cause, and when it hits her she panics. Screaming his name. Pounding her hands against his chest. He can't be dead.

He can't be.

**He is.**

Her heart skips once more when his starts beating again.

* * *

Jeremy's forehead is cool against hers as he noisily attempts to catch his breath. His _warm_ breath, warmth a signal of life, alive, he's _alive_, Jeremy is alive, he's alive and blowing his warm breath against her face. It takes her seconds to for this to settle in. It takes her even longer to realize that she's panting too. She rubs her thumbs along his jaw trying to calm him down; trying to calm herself. This is too much to handle. She can't keep doing this.

It takes a while before they're breathing in sync; a while before her chest stops pounding.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Inhale. Exhale.

He's alive. _Calm down._

Bonnie's the first to break the silence. "You got've stop doing this to me." There's teasing in her voice but she's completely serious. She doesn't know if she can deal with this again. Slowly, she opens her eyes to find his already open.

His laugh is genuine. Deep and breathy. _Familiar._ She's missed it. "I'll try."

"I thought— that you were…"

"Dead. I was."

"I know but…"

"I'm fine Bonnie…thank you for this— for everything." Bonnie half-smiles. It's not like she could just let her friends die. "It's what I do."

Bonnie nuzzles her head into his neck. Breathes him in. "My chest hurts like a bitch." She smiles into his skin. Combs her fingers through the hairs on his nape. He seems less affected than she does and when he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap she knows is more for her benefit than anything. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She was so angry after Anna; she didn't want to hear anything he had to say about it, but she didn't want him to be shipped off to Denver without knowing how she felt. But standing on the Gilbert's porch before he got on the plane the words didn't come. There was too much going on._ There's always too much going on._ "I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I am sorry about Anna. You—" Bonnie presses a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. Not right now."

"And your mom…once I found out I wanted to come see you but I didn't know how you'd react—"

"You can shut up now." Being grateful for Abby's help isn't the same as forgiveness and after being abandoned twice she doesn't know if that's in the cards for them. She doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't want to think about anything.

Not about the lack of remorse Damon has for murdering her mother. Or Stefan's weak apology.

She doesn't want to focus on her teacher who's a vampire hunting serial killer now, or that her best friends are stuck inside a school with him. Neither does she want to think about Klaus—_ she never wants to think about Klaus._ So she won't.

Bonnie leans in and presses her mouth to his neck. The vibrations from the groan he makes tickles her lips. Slightly opening her mouth she begins to suck. This time she's rewarded with twin groans. _"Bonnie."_ She hums into the side of his throat.

Maybe it's Damon's blood running through her veins that has her obsessed with his neck. _That's a vampire thing right?_ She's sucking harder on his jugular, trying to mark him. She wants him to _feel_ it; if he was dead he wouldn't feel anything._ "Bonnie."_ When she doesn't stop he slowly starts to pull back. It's hesitant like he doesn't want to, _she knows he doesn't want to_, but he repeats her name again and she sits back to look at him. "What are you doing?"

**No.** Not the questions. Questions require thinking which she's clearly not doing right now. "_Jeremy_." She glares at him. He's always been good a reading her, hopefully they can get on the same page. After a few seconds of staring at each other they do, but not before he confirms that this is okay. "Are you sure?" Bonnie nods and closes in towards his face.

When she doesn't feel like he's about to jerk away, she gently presses her lips to his. He doesn't move, she can tell he's feeling her out— making sure this is what she really wants by letting her set the pace. She thinks it's kind of sweet of him until she thinks it could be residual guilt. No. _No thinking._

She grasps his face in her hands and rubs her lips against his until she can feel him smile. He opens his mouth, just a little and she takes it as an invitation to part his lips with her tongue sliding it against his until the both of their phones vibrate.

Reluctantly they pull apart Bonnie sliding hers out of her pocket, Jeremy doing the same. "Mine is from Elena."

"Mine too." They both text back a response.

Everybody is alright.

Klaus is dead, mummified, _whatever._

And Elena's a cockblocker because their phones vibrate again.

"She asked when we'd be back."

"I don't know...just say something she knows we're together." The text is barely finished before she's pushing them back onto grass until she's cradled between his legs. Now he's kissing her back sloppily, breathing hard the way he does when they've been at it a lot longer than they've been at it. She's comfortable with this. It's easier than talking, they've done this before. They're mashing teeth and lips as if they're working up to something _more _when the medium slides his palms underneath her shirt. Trails his blunt nails down the length of her back. Bonnie rolls her hips against him.

Bonnie disengages with a smack. He's looking kind of dazed and out of it— it's flattering, really it is and she's a little out of it too but she can't fully zone out. She's still Bonnie. She's still responsible and she doesn't want this to stop, but it may have to. "Do you have something?"

He looks confused when he answers. "Something like what?" Denver's high altitudes must have affected his brain, because he's never this dense. She's a little short with him, it's a not like she can help it. **"**A condom Jeremy." He clears his throat but when he speaks his voice is still pretty high (it would be cute if it wasn't so annoying), "A condom?"

"Yes. A condom. Do you have one?" He's usually the dominant one when they have sex, he's usually the one talking her through it, the one who's prepared. He usually doesn't look like a fish out of water. She feels his body freeze up.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not comfortable with you coming in me." Jeremy laughs awkwardly. "I mean are you sure you want do this…because we don't have to do anything if you don't want to—" Bonnie scoots back to rest on his knees. Leans down to kiss him again rubbing the heel of her palm against his bulge. His hips jerk up and she wants to laugh. She'd forgotten how much fun fooling around could be. Jeremy's also really cute when he's het up like this.

Bonnie pops open his button and slides her hand through the front of his boxers. Feels the swollen flesh harden in her hand. She watches his eyes flutter close and his mouth drop open. She gives it a few lazy strokes. "If I didn't want to we wouldn't be here…_do you have something_?"

"I think so."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Shut up." She pulls out her hand and slides it around his waist, moves down to his ass feeling around for his wallet. Thankfully his jeans aren't as tight as his shirts are so it's easy to slide her hand in and pull it out. She flips it open and tries to ignore the family photo in the flap because she doesn't want to think about Elena. Not now. She's actually pretty tired of worrying about Elena. It's selfish, but she doesn't want to be taken out of this moment, she doesn't want to think about all the things she's trying not to think about.

She needs this.

She finds the foil wrapper and all but throws it at him. It embarrassing how fast she jumps up to work on unbuttoning her pants.

While Jeremy's has apparently collected himself enough to slide on the latex, Bonnie's just the opposite. She's all over the place. After big spells she's usually exhausted, but she's pretty sure she's running on nothing but adrenaline. Maybe that's why her hands are shaking so much it's hard for her unstick her zipper.

Jeremy sits up on his knees and grabs the tab. "You look like you could use a little help." He wiggles it until it slides down and she feels her ears warm up in embarrassment.

"Thanks." She's able to slip one pant leg off over her shoe but the other is a struggle. Jeremy places his hands on her hips to still her. Arches a brow. "You alright?" She smirks."Shut up." He ignores her pants completely and lifts the bottom of her shirt. Laying a kiss soft kiss to the skin there, he hooks a finger on seat of her panties he pulls them to the side.

_He hovers._

She can feel is breath on her. Can almost feel his tongue. "Please don't tease me…_please don't_." She can't really see his face. Her stupid hoodie keeps blowing in the wind, and it knocks her back into reality.

She standing in the middle of the woods naked from the waist down (well to her ankle), and while that's kinda hot when she thinks about it and she can't see anyone, someone could see them, and what if it's one of her friends coming to look for them since they've been out here a pretty long— _oh._ Jeremy's spread her open with his thumbs and finally he runs his tongue along her slit and then it doesn't really matter if anybody's watching. Jeremy starts to suck when she pulls back the ends of her shirt so she can watch.

Seconds later she trades the visual for leverage. Wrapping her hands in his hair she pulls him closer and rubs herself against his mouth. "_Jere….oh God_—_"_ He moves his hands to cup her ass; let's her get off the way she wants. He pulls back for a couple of seconds, rests his head against her thigh taking in huge gulps of breath while Bonnie runs her nails across his scalp. He looks up at her mouth wet, grin on his face. She smiles back.

He goes back to work shaking his head humming, and she's _close, so close _and in the moment when thing else matters but her climax. When she can't stop _pleasepleasepleasing_ like she always does, and one day she should try something new, but it's Jeremy's needy whimper in response to her long whiny _pleasepleaseplease_ that stills her hips.

She's coming, thighs trembling whiles she raises up on her toes and seconds later feeling like she can barely hold herself up. He licks her softly until she tilts his head and leans down to kiss him, deep and messy, his wet mouth mushed against hers. "Lie back."

Jeremy takes her with him and it takes a bit of time to get situated on his lap, that stupid jean leg keeps getting in the way, but eventually she's sinking down on him. _Mmm. _Bonnie begins to rock, starfishing her hands on his chest, her green eyes struggling to focus on his brown ones. He's stroking up into her when he pants, " I don't think— this isn't going to very long okay?"

She nods shakily and rests her forehead on his. Attempts to match his awkward rhythm. It's a series of pumps slow, slow, slow until he can't keep that pace, and fast until he regains control. Bonnie just rides through it and if she's being honest she likes (loves) when he's kinda out of control like this.

Jeremy's hands are everywhere; rubbing her thighs, caressing her ass. He trails them along her spine until they find her hips, and then she lets his huge palms push and pull her to his liking. Then he's cursing. Grunting and groaning. _"Jesus, Bonnie,_" when she grinds down particular hard. Or_ "Bonnie— fuck_," when she starts mouthing on his neck. But it's the noises without the commentary that indicate how close he is. These little half screams, ones from deep in his chest, that he tries to cut off in his throat coupled with him throwing back his head signals his orgasm. She can feel him shuddering underneath her. Watches him tense and relax. He loosens his grip on her hips and they both sigh.

* * *

Bonnie collects herself first. Sits up and tries to get her bearings but before she can Jeremy sweaty, and red faced like a hard blush has come over him reaches up to kiss her. After a couple of pecks she's able to get away long enough to stand up.

Shakily balancing herself on one foot she slips her leg back into the jeans. Jeremy stretches, tucks himself back into his pants and leans back on his elbows and watches her. A smirk playing on his lips.

"You need help?"

She looks at him under lidded eyes and grins. "No I think…I think I got it this time." She shimmies denim over her thighs and zips them up. Smiles awkwardly when she notices how hard he's staring. "I've forgotten how creepy you can be."

He chuckles. "I'd prefer the term intense."

"Creepy."

"Intense." She dusts off her pants and reaches out for his hand. "Creepy. Let me have the last word…I mean I did just bring you back to life."

He shrugs, "okay…I'm _creepy_." He rejects her hand causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. Jeremy's a little wobbly on his feet and she doesn't know if it's due to the sex or dying but she doesn't worry too much because he rights himself with no help.

There's awkwardness there as they both straighten their clothes. She really wants to go home and take a shower and sleep forever because she's starting to crash, but she know she's got to drop him off. She reads a text from Caroline that says they're celebrating. _Great._ "We should probably get back." He wraps his arms around her and she returns the embrace. Leans into him when he kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, we should."

They're walking back to the car when he says low, almost too low for her to hear. "We're gonna have to talk about…about...everything really." She sighs. She knows.

"We will…but not today."

* * *

She's brought Jeremy back twice.

She hopes this is the last time.


End file.
